


how to compete with a princess

by naomicchi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Despair, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, crossover voltron and danganronpa, mainly plance and sodabuki, sex mention, some characters have little appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomicchi/pseuds/naomicchi
Summary: Saving the universe is the main mission of the Voltron paladins and atlas crew. New enemies and dangers arise while good gifts are bestowed. But amid all this turmoil, is there a place to fit love? Ibuki and Pidge are young women living this dilemma. While fate plays its tricks, these two try to overcome almost impossible love during an intergalactic war.Through the darkness and this deep despair, can they find the hope for the future that everyone wants?Or will they fall under the forces of the enemy?
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Saionji Hiyoko, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Mitarai Ryota/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, there are some important points you should know.   
> 1st: Lotor is alive, and the fight between him and Voltron still took place. However, he later explained that it was Hagar who destroyed the second colony and controlled the first to continue obtaining the quintessence.   
> 2nd: Lotor and Romelle become friends.
> 
> And forgive the English if it's not good  
> I'm not that good at him  
> I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The sound of the alarm sounded through the dorms, waking everyone who slept. It was the alarm that rang every morning.

Ibuki, who was slowly waking up, wondered why they had to get up so early, six in the morning being more specific.

It was boring for her, but since she had accepted the mission of boarding this vessel and defending the universe, she had no choice but to follow orders.

Then another day began at the Atlas, the giant robot ship now roaming the space with the mission of saving all of Honerva's forces.

Ibuki Mioda, one of the crew and pilot of one of the MFE, was preparing for another day of adventure. After all, every day was a new thing to live for.

There were a few things the girl didn't like about this place, but if there was one thing she hated, it was the orange uniform, which unfortunately was mandatory. She desired to completely change the uniform to fit her style, but Commander Iverson had already made it clear that she couldn't do that.

And she obeyed this rule very reluctantly. Ibuki might be crazy, but he knew when to follow the rules. At least let her do what she wants with her hair and face.

So she kept her piercings and horns on her colored hair, only undoing her hairstyle when she was wearing her helmet.

Taking one last look at herself, she thought she was ready and went out to the cafeteria. Cook Hunk's breakfast is something Ibuki doesn't miss for anything.

The yellow paladin's food is undoubtedly one of the best. With that in mind, she shoots to her destination, saying good morning to everyone through what she goes through.

— GOOD MORNING!!!!!

In her usual hurry, she doesn't notice if people respond or not. As much as he doesn't like to get up early, Ibuki can't help but get excited. 

In a matter of seconds, she arrives at the cafeteria and sees Hunk delivering breakfast to the counter.

— GOOD MORNING HUNK-CHAN !!

As if he had grown accustomed to the other's animation, he answered calmly.

— Good morning Ibuki! Ready for another day here?

— But of course, I am! If there is something Ibuki is in, it is prepared for anything. Ibuki is very excited about what she could face today. An alien monster, or maybe an alien army or maybe-

— As always, you do not leave your animation aside, not Ibuki?

Asked another voice. Ibuki turned and saw that it was Princess Allura.

— Ibuki can't avoid Allura-chan. It's all so amazing and unexpected. Ibuki never imagined that in her life, she would have such an experience. Imagine traveling through space to save the universe. I could freak out so much joy!

Frowning, Allura questioned curiously.

— I don't understand how being happy can make a person freak out. I mean, you would have to be some kind of technology to break it down.

That was when Hunk spoke again.

— It's an expression, Allura. A figure of speech. She won't break. It's a way for her to say how happy she is. 

— Oh, I see. So that's what she meant.

— That Allura-chan. But then Hunk-chan, what do you have for breakfast?

— Why don't you find out for yourself?

— Okay, Ibuki sees no problem with that!

With that, Hunk arranged the tray with Ibuki's food and passed it to her. As soon as you view the content, your eyes sparkled.

— Bacon with eggs, toast with jam and orange juice. Simple, but certainly appetizing. Ibuki loves it.

Satisfied with her reaction, Hunk smiled and proceeded to make the next tray for Allura.

As soon as both had their food, they went to an empty table and sat down to enjoy breakfast. There weren't many in the cafeteria yet, though nearly everyone was already awake. 

— Hmmm !! As always Hunk-chan's food is a treat for me! 

— Surely, Hunk knows how to make a good dish even with simple things.

They were silent for a while eating when a question came to Ibuki's mind. 

— Allura-chan, I was curious. Is Lotor-chan your boyfriend or something? 

It took two ticks for the question to be processed in Allura's brain and, when it happened, it turned redder than a tomato. She almost choked on her juice.

— Cof ... cof ... What ?! Me and him .... boyfriends ?! No, that's not what happens. We're just close.

She spoke. but was so nervous and ashamed that she couldn't hide her feelings. And Ibuki noticed, of course. Especially in the disappointment in his voice when he said they didn't date.

— What made you ask that all of a sudden?

She asked trying to regain the posture but still had red cheeks.

— No special reason. Ibuki just noticed that when you are together you look very happy, both.

— Do we look like it?

He asked pretending to be disinterested. Of course, Ibuki noticed that too.

— Yes, you do.

She said simply as if it were no big deal. But for Allura, this information was very important. Emperor Lotor seems so unreachable, but if he gets happier around her is already an advanced step.

— Good Morning.

Said a soft voice that had just joined the table. The voice belonged to Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novaselic, a kingdom that was destroyed in Sendak's attacks. She joined Atlas with the conviction that she would not let any other people suffer what her people suffered.

— Good Morning.

Ibuki and Allura said together.

— So Sonia-chan, have you gotten used to life at the Atlas?

Ibuki asked curiously.

— I'm still in the process of getting used to it completely. I must admit that this life is very different from what I had before the attacks occurred. But I will not give up. It's the least I can do.

— Do you still blame yourself for what happened to your kingdom?

Asked Allura cautiously.

With a sad smile, Sonia answered.

— How can I not blame myself? It was my nation and my obligation was to protect it. But I failed my people and my parents.

Talking about your parents is something that clearly lets you down. After all, they died protecting her when Sendak's forces attacked. Thanks to her parents' sacrifice, Sonia survived. This is another reason for the following influence. She will not let her parents' sacrifice be in vain.

She has accepted to live with guilt, but will not let it despair. It would be an insult to all of her nation who lost their lives if she simply surrendered to this despair and became depressed all the time.

This force is something Ibuki really admires in Sonia. She has lost everything but is still able to get up and move on.

To change the subject so that Sonia wouldn't be too sad Ibuki commented on something else.

— Ibuki noticed that you have been having a good time with a certain specific engineer here Sonia-chan!

— A specific engineer ...? Oh, do you mean Tanaka-san?

A playful smile covered Ibuki's face.

— Exactly! You two have been having a good time together.

Shamelessly, Sonia smiled broadly.

— Tanaka-san is a very interesting man. He teaches me many things that I could not even dream of. Maybe I may have a particular interest in him.

Said the last part passionately.

— Do you like him, Sonia?

Allura asked also getting curious.

— If I like him? Hmmm? I never wondered that, but thinking now, yes, I think I like him. I mean, I've met a lot of men in my entire life, but none made me feel the way Tanaka-san does.

Sonia thought for a moment longer and then a look of understanding hit her eyes and her cheeks flushed visibly.

— Oh! I fell in love with Tanaka-san!

— And that's good?

Asked Ibuki.

— Good? This is wonderful! I mean, I feel truly happy about it.

With no shyness to admit it, Sonia smiled broadly. This discovery was very good for her. Now what remains is to find out if your loved one loves you back.

With these thoughts she resumed eating calmly, only this time sighing passionately.

In a way, Ibuki is very happy talking about her friends' novels, but deep down she felt sad. Sad because she likes a person too, but unlike her friends, she has no chance of being happy in that love. Because the person who stole your heart already likes someone else.

Ibuki is taken from his thoughts when a pink-haired being approaches the table, saying something specific.

— Good morning Sonia-san!

It was Kazuichi Soda, a mechanic who joined the atlas if there was a problem with the mechanics and self-declared in love with Sonia Nevermind.

— Good morning, Soda-san.

She answered him more politely, but from her features, it was noticeable how uncomfortable she was.

— Good morning Kazuichi-chan!

As if he noticed the other two just now he answered. 

— Good morning Ibuki, good morning Allura. 

— Good Morning. 

Turning his attention back to Princess Sonia, Kazuichi spoke.

— Sonia-san, I'd like to know if you have your day off today.

— Unfortunately, today I am not free.

She said simply. Kazuichi was immediately discouraged but did not insist.

— Oh well, fine then. See you around Sonia-san.

And with that, he went out to get his breakfast. Sonia let out a sigh of relief.

— He seems to like you. 

Said Allura. 

— Sadly yes. Soda-san is becoming annoying if I'm going, to be honest. No matter how many times I deny it, it seems that he comes back even more committed. 

Vented Sonia. And making a face of understanding Allura spoke. 

— I understand well what you go through. Lance does the same thing. I don't know what to do to stop him anymore. 

They both sighed hopelessly. 

Ibuki just watches the situation unfold. It was not a subject she wanted to question. After all, whenever she saw or heard Kazuichi hitting on Sonia, she felt as if a part of her heart broke. 

His eyes wandered disinterestedly across the refectory, more than once stopping at Kazuichi. But then she saw someone else coming in and she had an idea. Quoting this person will be enough to change the subject without anyone suspecting anything. 

— Sonia-chan, look, the man of your dreams has just entered. 

Ibuki almost laughed at her friend's reaction, after all, she turned her head so fast it seemed to whip the air around her. As soon as she saw him his eyes sparkled. Ibuki noticed that she followed his every move, from picking up her food to sitting at a table alone.

Sonia bit her lip thoughtfully. His face showed an expression of doubt. That's when Allura spoke. 

— You want to go there right?

— Eh?! 

— I mean, you want to go sit with Tanaka, don't you?

— Good yes. 

— So what are you waiting for? Go there!

— Can I really?

— But of course, you can!

With a big smile, Sonia spoke as she got up and got her things.

— Thanks!

Without waiting for an answer, she headed toward Tanaka's desk.

Ibuki watched the whole scene with a slight smile. She saw how he turned red when Sonia spoke to him, and how he tried to hide with the scarf. He gave a small nod and Sonia sat beside him.

When he lowered the scarf looking less red, Ibuki could see the shadow of a smile on his lips before he got serious again.

— Looks like he likes her too.

Commented Allura.

— Yes, he certainly does.

Ibuki complemented. She was happy for her friend.

— And I think there's someone who didn't like it.

Allura said while pointing subtly to some tables after theirs.

Ibuki looked in the pointed direction and saw what she meant. Kazuichi was not happy at all, far from it. His expression was extremely annoyed as he stared at Tanaka nonstop. Ibuki could practically read what was on his mind. Something like, “damn Tanaka! How dare he steal Sonia-san!

Ibuki can't describe how it hurts her. But she does her best to hide it.

— Ibuki, can you hear me?

She was brought back to reality with Allura waving her hands in front of her face.

— Sorry Allura-chan. Ibuki just got a little distracted! What were you saying?

He spoke excitedly as he forced a smile on his face.

Allura raised an eyebrow as if she had not believed this speech, but did not question anything. Instead, the subject continued.

— I was saying that if Sonia and Tanaka come together, Soda could be a problem for them. Do not you think?

— Kazuichi-chan will certainly be troublesome. But nothing they can't handle.

— You're right on that point.

— Well, anyway Allura-chan, Ibuki will leave now since I have finished breakfast. See you around.

— Yeah, see you.

And with this last exchange, Ibuki left the cafeteria. As soon as he was in the corridor, he started walking faster.

She had the day practically free until training time since she was a pilot. That is, the time they really need her is when she's riding. It is also the moment when she shows what she is capable of.

Since it was free Ibuki planned to go to a specific place. The hangar where the ships were stored. She knew it was usually empty at this time. And when she doesn't feel well emotionally, she usually goes there to get her emotions in order.

Today would be no different. Except there was one different thing.

When she arrived at the hangar, there was already someone else there. This person was sitting on the floor against the wall. It was pidge, the green paladin.

— Pidge-chan, what are you doing here?

Taken by surprise, Pidge rushed the sleeves of his shirt over his eyes in an attempt to hide something. But it was too late because Ibuki saw what Pidge tried to hide. She was crying.

— I'm not doing anything much. I had a headache so I came here for the silence.

Said trying to keep his voice steady and failing miserably. Ibuki knew this was not true, but decided not to press.

— I understand. Can I sit next to you?

— Sure, go ahead.

And that's what she did. He sat quietly beside her.

Strangling the silence that came from the girl who was never quiet, Pidge decided to question.

— Are you alright?

Smiling weakly Ibuki answered.

— I ask you the same question? After all, headache is not the only reason why you are here, is it?

Without having to disagree, Pidge just sighed.

— So you noticed?

— Ibuki can be much more observant than she looks.

— I can assume we're both here because something made us sad, didn't it?

— You're right, Pidge-chan. Want to vent?

Pidge was silent for a moment, thinking of this proposal, and finally decided it would not be so bad to vent.

— Okay, I talk. But pay attention because I will only say this once.

Shaking his head in agreement, Ibuki concentrated on what Pidge was going to say.

— I'm sad about Lance. I mean, not specifically him. That's what I feel for him. You see, I really love him, but I know he doesn't love me and probably never will. But then today he comes to me and says he will declare his love for Allura and I felt as if a part of me had died.

Vented Pidge completely. When she finished speaking, Ibuki noticed her eyes watered.

— How to compete with a princess right? That is what you must be asking yourself.

— Why did you say that?

Giving a smile as sad as the previous ones, Ibuki replied.

— It's simple. I go through the same thing.

With a surprised expression, Pidge asked.

— Goes by?!

— Yes, I pass. How sincere you were telling me what you feel I'll do the same. Kazuichi-chan is the man I fell in love with. However, he loves Sonia-chan. And it hurts whenever I see him trying to win her over. I always wonder how I can compete with a princess.

— I had no idea you were going through this.

— Ibuki is very good hiding her pain.

— I understand.

After that, the silence returned with a sad atmosphere.

— You know, Pidge-chan, I don't think we should be depressed. Let's do something to cheer up.

— What kind? Seriously speaking, I'm not in the mood to be like this all day either.

Ibuki thought for a moment, and finally an idea came to mind.

— I already know! Pidge-chan, do you like video games?

— But of course, I like it.

— Then you'll like what I have in mind!

Without giving Pidge time to say anything, Ibuki grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room she knew would have exactly what she needed.

When he arrived, there was a knock on the door and the answer was ...

— Nagito-chan ?! What are you doing in Chiaki-chan's room?

Komaeda Nagito, one of the other MFE pilots, smiled calmly at the two surprised girls in front of him.

— I came to bring her breakfast since I know she didn't wake up on time, and ended up staying a little longer here.

— Hmmm, I know.

Said maliciously Ibuki. Komaeda, who seemed not to notice the tone in her voice, and if he did not care, continued to speak normally.

— Looks like you two have something to do with Chiaki, so I'll leave you alone. See you.

He said leaving.

— Up until.

After that, the two entered the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, they turned toward Nanami. The girl was still lying in bed, her hair messy and in her pajamas while eating her coffee.

— Good morning Chiaki-chan! Just woke up now?

— Good morning Ibuki. And yes, I just woke up now. I didn't hear the alarm.

"How could anyone not have heard that?" Pidge thought.

— Good morning too, Pidge.

She said calmly.

— Good Morning.

— Do you need anything from me?

— Yes, we do. We wanted to know if we could play some of your games.

— Oh, with that I can certainly help. What games do you want?

She said as she set the tray on the dresser and got up quickly and headed toward the video game to turn it on. It doesn't even look like she was sleepy before.

— Some games to cheer us up.

She thought for a moment and then her face lit up.

— I already know exactly the game you will enjoy. I just need to find him ...

— Wow! You have so many games!

Pidge said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the pile of games Nanami unearthed.

— That's a part I managed to save. I had more. Ah, I found it.

The game she took was Mario kart.

— This is a great game.

— Certainly!

Seeing how they both agreed on the game they chose, Nanami put it in the video game.

After she got what she needed she gave the controls for them to play.

— Won't you want to play Chiaki-chan?

Ibuki asked while selecting his character.

— Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. There are only two controls. So while you play there, I play on my game girl.

As she said, she took her game girl and started playing some of her games.

Ibuki and Pidge also started playing.

Pidge was winning, but Ibuki wasn't going to leave it that long.

— Pidge-chan doesn't think you will win so easy! 

— Don't think I'll let you overtake! 

And the two were completely involved in the game. But even though they were competing, they were having fun. 

Nanami smiled as she watched this scene before turning her eyes to her own game. 

They played for good hours. Pidge won most rounds, but Ibuki didn't really care. 

— You were right. Playing cheered me up. 

— Ibuki always has good ideas to cheer up!

— Glad the games could help you feel better.

When they turned to Nanami when they heard her speaking, they noticed that she was already fully dressed. 

— When did you get ready Chiaki? 

— In the last round of you. I would have to get ready since I'm meeting Nagito in a moment.

— About that, I was curious Chiaki. I was wondering what your relationship with Nagito is? You look very intimate. 

— Ibuki was curious about that too. Only you never had a chance to ask.

— Well, he and I dated. 

— Eh! Since when? 

— After the attacks on Earth.

— So long ago ?! How do we not know that Chiaki-chan? 

— We weren't very flashy about it. Not that we wanted to hide. We were only discreet. 

— I understand. Because if you were to hide it, you wouldn't have admitted it that easily.

Pidge concluded. 

— Yes.

— But why did they join after the attacks, Chiaki-chan?

— I think because of the situation itself. The possibility of dying the next day without having a chance to say what we feel for each other encouraged us. If all this had not happened, I think I would never have declared myself to him. And we would not be together now. I think.

— Makes sense. And it's romantic!

Stated Ibuki.

"I wish I dared to declare myself to Kazuichi-chan."

— Well, I'm leaving now. But if you want to keep playing here, you can be comfortable.

— I'd love to, but I still have some things to do today.

— Ibuki is also going. I've played enough video games for a day.

— Or lost enough?

— Don't be mean Pidge-chan!!

Laughing the girls left the room together.

They walked together for a while longer until each one headed in one direction.

As he walked wherever his feet took her, Ibuki thought about what Nanami said and how lucky she was in love. She could not help feeling a little jealous but soon put that feeling aside. After all, greater than envy was his sadness.

She decided simply not to think about anything else and keep on walking aimlessly.

\---*---  
In another corner of the universe, far away from where the atlas was, two souls were about to have a fateful encounter.

A meeting that could determine the fate of the lives of many.

A woman with white hair and eyes that glowed the color of deepest yellow was heading for the hooded woman's ship whose evil smile was the only thing visible.

— You know, I didn't think you were going to welcome me here. Honerva!

— I had no reason to refuse. You claimed to have information on where my son Lotor is, precisely.

— Yeah. And when we're done with our deal, you'll have it back.

— So I expect Enoshima Junko.

To be continued


	2. Whatever it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there is the second chapter  
> hope you like it  
> say what you think  
> kisses

The sound of the two women’s footsteps was the only thing that echoed through the aisle of the nave. The black and white colors stretched from floor to wall. The illumination somehow emphasized the colors of the environment, making it even darker.

Tired of silence, Honerva decided to start talking.

— So Enoshima, where are you taking me?

Honerva would be lying if he said he fully trusted the woman in front of her. Enoshima Junko is a mysterious person. Never showing his true intentions, only speaking what is necessary, and knows how to manipulate the situation in his favor.

Another thing that makes Honerva doesn’t trust her is the dark and powerful energy that emanates from her. Maybe not everyone feels that, she imagines, but as a being who is able to use magic, Honerva can recognize others like her.

— I am taking you to a special place on my ship. I am sure that what you will see will cheer you up.

It was the only answer provided. That did not please Honerva, but she knew that Enoshima will not say anything else.

Walking some more through the corridors of the black and white ship, colors that were already tiring the eyes of Honerva, finally stopped in front of a great door. Pressing his hand on the reader, Enoshima opened the door then entering the room. Honerva followed shortly after.

When the lights came on, Honerva’s eyes opened with what they saw.

— This is...!

Turning quickly to the point of his long blonde hair shook Enoshima smiled triumphantly for Honerva.

— Not amazing! I created them myself! A ARMY OF BEARS ROBOTS! I call them monokumas by the way.

Recovering from his initial shock Honerva finally managed to speak again.

— There are many of them! With this amount of robots you could dominate an entire planet!

His eyes were going all over the room, which was huge, and it was full of half-black, half-white bear robots.

— These are just some of my robots. There are still other rooms with many other types of monokumas. And others being produced right now. Of course, they are not quite ready yet. There is little left for them to be perfect.

“And when they are I will be invincible! The world will know what it means to fall into real despair!”

— Are you producing even more?! Why do you need so many? What are you plotting?

— I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you this. It’s outside the limits of our agreement.

With a smile of pure evil Enoshima began to leave the room. Without many options Honerva went behind.

Again she didn’t know where she was being taken, but it didn’t take her long to find out. It was the room where what she presumed to be the throne of Enoshima lay. He would stand in front of a giant viewfinder, where anyone who sat on it would be able to see the starry sky in front of him and anything else within range.

Enoshima did not waste time and sat elegantly.

— Honerva, don’t be shy. Move over here so I can see you.

She did as she was told and moved to the side of Enoshima, who turned her head towards her and began to speak.

— I believe we must go straight to the point. Honerva, if you ally with me I can give you your son, lotor, as you wish.

— How can I be sure you will fulfill this agreement?

— You want a guarantee. How about this: You’ll be the one to get it back, but I’ll help you with my armies. It will be an invincible force beside you. There will be no way you don’t get your child back. What do you think? Is it good enough for you?

Honerva thought a little and came to the conclusion that this could work.

— Sounds good enough for me. And what do I have to do for you to help me?

— Straight to the point, as I predicted. It’s nothing really. What I need you to do is collect quintessence for me to complete my robots. And I know that you are able to remove quintessence from an entire planet without remorse. — She took a short break and with a small smile continued — By the way, you have no reason to refuse this offer Honerva. Your child is more important to you than some planets, isn’t it? Aren’t you willing to do everything to have him?

Honerva hesitated before deciding to answer. She knew what Enoshima was doing. It was preventing her from having reasons to refuse. And she knew she’d already been caught in that trap.

— Yes, you’re right. I would do anything to have it.

— So you will accept my proposal is not. If you help me to add enough quintessence I will guarantee you your child back. What do you say?

He stood up and extended his right hand toward Honerva while waiting for the answer with that same little smile, but in his eyes one could see pure malice.

Without hesitation Honerva held his hand and responded.

— I’ll take it.

With his smile increasing Enoshima spoke.

— It’s perfect.

Without warning Honerva felt a shock running through his body from his arm holding Enoshima’s hand.

Walking away quickly she screamed enraged.

— WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITCH?!

— Look who’s talking! I didn’t do anything. Just a guarantee. I put a stamp on you, and if you try to break your deal and betray me, you will surely regret it.

Angry, Honerva looked at his right arm and saw a small black and white bear seal on his wrist.

She felt like a fool.

“How could I lower my guard before this woman?“

It was the only thought that ran through her mind. She could not do anything against Enoshima. It was in her hands.

— This was a cheap shot!

Said expressing his anger and disgust.

— It is no different from what you yourself have done to your altean people. You put a stamp on their minds, so they don’t talk any more than they have to, or they’ll die.

Without being able to refute this argument, Honerva remained silent. Her lips formed a straight line on her face.

— Since we have agreed all the terms, you may leave. Mukuro will accompany you to the exit. I can’t wait to get your first shipment of quintessence, Honerva. Mukuro, show up.

— As you want Junko-chan.

From the darkest corner of the room appeared a girl with short black hair and light gray eyes.

— Accompany Honerva to the exit.

— As Junko-chan wishes.

— Before you go Honerva, stay with this communicator. To be able to contact me.

He gave her a little instrument that was also black and white just like everything else.

With this Honerva withdrew from the room without saying a word accompanied by Mukuro.

Outside Honerva observed the ship with the black and white take off flight pattern and move away from Oriande. Merla approached her.

— How was the deal?

With a slight annoyance, Honerva replied.

— It was not exactly as expected, but it will serve our purposes. Let’s start the processes to get quintessence. Soon we’ll have lotor back.

— We’ll do it right away. We’ll send in the beast robots right now.

“Whatever it takes, I will get you my son!”

\---*---  
In the command room of the atlas, the paladins, lotor and the other allies discussed their current situation.

— We will make a jump to the Galra base. Remembering, we are not here to make enemies, but to convince them to join our alliance. Do you all understand?

Shiro spoke by looking at each of the gifts.

— Yes, sir.

— Great. Everyone in their positions. We’ll start now.

With this order all went to their positions.

As soon as the wormhole jump was over, the Lions, the rebel ships and the atlas appeared in front of the base.

— Attention base galra. This is Keith, and we are the alliance of Voltron. Surrender now or-

From the base lightning appeared in order to destroy Voltron and the other ships.

The atlas shield was activated immediately.

— How’s the atlas situation?

Asked Shiro.

— The shield is at 60%. But if we continue under fire, we may have problems.

Reported Mitarai Ryota.

In the sky the Lions fought the fighters that came towards them.

— Shoot as much as you can here, but try to avoid damage to the earth.

— But we need to take care of the cannons on the ground.

In the atlas the MFE were preparing to take off.

— We’re going to help Voltron. Shoot the cannons on the ground.

— Yes Shiro-san.

Said Sonia as she adjusted the atlas cannons and aimed at the cannons, hitting them perfectly. The MFE were already flying at that moment.

Ibuki flew skillfully through the air as he fired at the fighters.

— Ibuki will rock!

Two fighters were in her sights and quickly she shot them destroying them. Then dodged shots that came from fighters to the right. They were persistent, but they didn’t stick with her for long, because Komaeda destroyed them quickly.

— Thank you Nagito-chan!

— It was nothing. We protected each other.

Matt, nyma and R-7 went down and shut down the power from the base. But the satellites were still operational and hit the atlas immediately and with force.

— Mister, if we don’t do something fast, the barrier won’t hold.

Informed Mitarai in despair.

— Pidge, you can track where those rays came from.

— Yes, just a moment.

Looking at the information on your dashboard, Pidge got what they needed.

— They’re coming from the satellites.

— How did we not see them when we arrived?

Asked Hunk while destroying more fighters.

— Because we came out of the wormhole in front of them.

Explained Pidge.

— Paladins, let’s destroy that satellite.

As ordered they formed the Voltron, and at a quick speed attacked with the sword the first satellite and leaving for the second then with a speed that both exploded together.

With galra base dominated, the paladins headed to the command center where some of the MFE pilots were watching the rest of the Galras and their leader.

The short-tempered boy addressed Keith as soon as he arrived.

— This guy right here — aspired to Galra next to him — Says to be the leader.

Hunk recognized the Galra as soon as he saw him.

— Holy quiznack. How long man. Do you remember me?

— Do you know him?

— We saved him one day from Sendak. At that time you were traveling with your mother. We are friends, not Lahn.

— We are not friends. By the way we were only attacked by Sendak because we joined you from Voltron. After that you disappeared and we suffered even more attacks. And now I am the warlord Lahn.

He said it abruptly.

— We didn’t disappear because we wanted to.

Explained Allura.

— We are not here for war. We ask you to join the alliance of Voltron.

Informed Shiro.

— Is there any other choice?

— To achieve peace, there is only one choice.

Before he could give the answer, Pidge reported receiving something in the reader.

— Do you know what it is, pidge?

Asked Keith.

— This is a sentinel defense code. Did someone from your alliance attack a sentry?

Said it rudely Lahn, stopping the conversation.

— Nobody attacked. Pidge, can you track the signal?

— I’m trying Keith. Just a little.... I got it. It comes from this ship. Do you recognize it?

She asked while she was showing the ship’s information on the monitor to Lahn.

— It’s Klytax V-3. A few days ago I sent her and a squadron of other ships on a mission, but none returned. I thought they were all destroyed.

— Well, I guess it wasn’t. Shiro, how long before the atlas can take off?

— It will still take a few hours. Also we have to take care of the galras here.

— Then we go with Voltron. If there are survivors we must go to help.

— Are you really willing to save Galras soldiers? My troops won’t know about this. They attacked you with everything.

— That’s why you come with us.

— Hey, if there are possible survivors there, don’t think we should bring a doctor.

Opined Hunk.

— That might be a good idea. Let’s call Mikan. We will now Shiro.

— I wish good luck.

So the Paladins and Lahn left the control room.

____a few minutes depois___

Voltron was flying into space toward the coordinates of the call. Inside the Blue Lion was Mikan Tsumiki, the atlas doctor, who at the time was slightly nervous.

— Is everything all right, Mikan?

Frightened by the sudden question Mikan answered hastily.

— Eh!? Yes, I’m fine. Just a little nervous. It’s the first time I fly on Voltron.

She said as she was going through the gloves of his space suit. It was exactly the same as the MFE pilots.

— I understand, but there’s nothing to be nervous about, so calm down.

Said Allura with the most reassuring smile she ever got.

— Attention guys, we are here.

The location of the call was full of pieces of what were once Galras cruisers. Except a ship that was apparently intact.

— What happened here?

Asked shocked Lance.

Nobody knew how to answer that question. Keith tried to make a transmission with the ship, but they didn’t answer his voice.

When General Lahn spoke, the answer was the same emergency signal sent to the base.

— Guys, I’ll go with Lahn first. Be ready to go in with the jet packs.

Everyone agreed and then Keith and Lahn teleported in with the help of the wolf.

When they checked it was safe, they opened the entrance for the other paladins and Mikan.

— Pidge, did you pick up any signals?

— I picked up a lot of biorhythms, but they’re intermittent, practically random. It just doesn’t make any sense.

— I got it. We’re gonna have to split up and look for survivors. Lance and Hunk, take the pulp of the ship and take Mikan with you by chance to find someone hurt. I’ll go to the bow and meet you later. Pidge and Allura, get Lahn to the security logs. Find out what happened here.

— I don’t like to take orders on my own ship. 

— Complaint noted down.

Said defiantly Keith.

*With Lance, Hunk and Mikan*

— The escape ships are still here.

Said Hunk.

— Yeah, but the Galras didn’t. They all left, but none of them used the ships to escape.

Said Lance.

— Men, this is creepy.

Said Hunk slightly nervous.

— I feel like something is out of place.

Said Mikan without stuttering or hesitating. This situation made her put aside her insecurities.

The three of them opened a door and went through what looked like a cafeteria.

— What could have done that damage?

Aasked Mikan more for herself as she looked at a piece of metal with sharp claw marks.

Suddenly the helmet of a sentinel hit Hunk in the face leaving a goo on his visor. Immediately he panicked.

— IT’S AN ATTACK! WE HAVE TO RUN!

In the middle of his panic attack he began to struggle and, as he was in zero gravity, moving his legs upward kicked the helmet with the strange goo in the direction of Lance, who turned towards Hunk as he heard him scream.

Result: he was hit in the face by the flying helmet and panicking as well.

— THAT THING STUCK TO ME!

When Lance started floating in panic trying to rip the substance out of his own helmet, he didn’t see Mikan on his way, who was concentrating on analyzing the marks, and he hit her hard, causing her to float quickly towards the tables.

— AAAAHHHHHHH!

It was the only thing she could said out before she was able to hold herself upside down between the table and the chair. Somehow she managed to pull this stunt and couldn’t get out.

She started to freak out because she had no idea what was going on.

At that moment Hunk's helmet analyzed the substance, pulling him out of his panic as if he'd never had one in the first place.

— Hey, hold on! That’s grubby food.

He ripped it out of your face and claimed it with disgust.

— It’s expired junk food. Yuck! How gross!

Lance heard what he said, stopped his attack and spoke unbelief.

— Is that all it is?!

As soon as the two of them finished cleaning their helmets, they finally realized they were missing Mikan. So they decided to look for her.

— Mikan, where are you?

Asked Lance as he looked around the room. Hunk would lift each object from the site to see if he could find the girl.

That’s when they heard a muffled voice coming from the tables in the background.

— H-here! I’m here!

They followed the voice and when they reached the source of the sound, their jaws fell and their eyes widened.

“How the hell did she stop like that?!” thought Hunk.

Lance spoke out loud what Hunk thought.

— How the hell did you stop like that?!

Mikan, whose only swinging legs were visible, replied muffled.

— I don’t know! It was all so fast! One minute I was watching the wreckage, the next I felt Lance-kun bumping into me, and then the room started spinning so fast and finally I stopped here! I’m so sorry!

She said it in a weepy voice at the end of your sentence.

"At least I’m not wearing a skirt, but pants. It would be ten times more humiliating if I were wearing a skirt.” thought trying to be positive.

— Do not apologize. I should apologize. It’s my fault you ended up like this. So I’m sorry.

— Don’t worry, Lance-kun. But I forgive you.

— We’ll get you out of there. Don’t worry.

Said calmly Hunk.

— I would appreciate it if you would do that.

So they each held one leg and began to pull it up. With minimal use of force they managed to pull it out.

When she was released, Mikan sighed relieved.

— Thank you very much.

— Your welcome.

They said it together.

So the three went back to searching for survivors again.

*With Keith*

Keith floated in front of several giant round holes in the walls, which followed in a perfect sequence. From the destroyed state it was obvious that something caused these holes.

— What could have done this?

Before Keith could get any deeper, a noise of something colliding with metal diverted his attention.

He decided to go towards that noise and when he got to the fountain he was surprised by what he saw.

A sentinel was trapped in the door as he struggled trying to get out. Around him bodies of other destroyed sentinels floated away. The door and the wall around it were marked with deep scratches from a very sharp claw.

Keith looked at that scenery with a mixture of dread and shock.

*With Allura, Pidge and Lahn*

— I think I saw something in the pictures.

Said Pidge analyzing the security camera footage. Allura and Lahn paid full attention to what she showed them.

— The soldier was there, but after the drizzle he was gone. And the shadow was on the other side of the screen.

— Won’t it belong to another soldier?

Asked Allura.

— I don’t think so. It happened in less than a tenth of a second.

Explained Pidge.

— Pendant! Looks like the trajectory of the lighting angles combined with the Soldier’s proximity is distorting the shape of the shadow!

Exclaimed Pidge while readjusting the shadow correctly. And the result was a kind of monster or beast.

— But what is this thing?

Asked shocked Lahn.

Pidge and Allura were as shocked as he was.

*With Lance, Hunk and Mikan*

The three were floating down the hall when a roar startled them. He was coming from a corridor right next to what they were. Turning the lantern in that direction, pieces of metal destroyed and scratches on the walls could be seen.

— We’re not going in there, are we?

Asked terrified Hunk. Mikan and Lance swallowed in drought, as terrified as he. But they went down the corridor.

— Yeah, It looks like we’re gonna follow down the hallway from which a scary roar came. It’s the best thing we could do, of course.

Said Hunk ironically, but he followed them anyway.

They came in front of a hole in the wall, where you could see a strong purple light coming out of the room.

The three only put their heads in the opening, in a discreet way, to spy on whatever was inside.

As soon as they saw it, their features turned into pure shock. If it were not for fear, the three of them would have screamed loudly.

Inside the room was the ship’s crystal and along with it was a huge, hideous beast whose energy exuded terror and darkness.

"That thing will kill me if it sees me!” all three thought simultaneously.

Suddenly the beast began to absorb the power of the crystal, becoming even greater and more terrifying than before.

She then roared loudly and mightily, causing the three who were hiding to fear the beast even more.

In a silent settlement, they began to retreat as quietly as they could, hoping the thing wouldn’t notice them.

However, Pidge’s voice came out loud from the communicators, making all three of them freeze in the escape. The monster, of course, heard the voice and turned toward the sound.

— Guys, watch out for the giant, lethal monster on the loose!

Said the voice of Pidge.

The three of them were now staring paralyzed with fear at the creature that was looking at them. Cold sweat poured out of their foreheads.

To worsen the situation and to give away their position the beast, the voice of Allura appeared.

— We believe he attacked the crew. Avoid the monster at all costs!

Pidge’s voice came up again.

— Lance, Hunk, Mikan, do you copy?

The aforementioned had the pure fear stamping on their faces, while a single thought crossed their minds.

“screwed up!”

The beast roared with force showing its teeth that would surely tear them all apart in a second, not counting the claws. And then he advanced towards them who tried to escape.

— AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

It was the only thing they could let out of their mouths in panic.

— Guys, are you all right? Lance, Hunk, Mikan?

Pidge asked. His concern was audible in his voice.

Floating in the air, Hunk, Lance and Mikan had features that paralyzed in fear. But it was still possible to see a relief for being alive.

— We’re all right.

Said Hunk with a choked voice.

The beast quickly vanished from view and moved to another part of the ship.

*In the room where Pidge and the others were*

— Keith, we contacted Lance, Hunk and Mikan. They saw something! Take care-

At that moment the transmission was cut off. What they didn’t know was that it was the beast itself that had done this.

— Keith!? Keith!?

Tried Pidge in vain. By that time the other three finally arrived.

— Are you guys okay?

Asked Allura worried sick as soon as she saw them.

— We’re fine, but we gotta get out of here now!

Said Lance terrified.

— Why? What has happened?

Asked Pidge.

— W-was a MONSTER

Mikan answered. Fear evident in his voice.

—We almost died attacked. 

Complemented Hunk.

— Hang on! Where’s Keith?

Asked Lance.

*With Keith*

Keith and Kosmo were passing through a corridor full of destroyed sentries.

— Anybody here?

Called Keith. For a moment the response received was silence. Suddenly, Kosmo growled as if he had felt something bad.

And then by cutting the silence, a robotic voice can be heard.

— What...is.... you? What.... is..... you?

When he got close enough, Keith realized the voice was coming from a sentinel.

— I am Keith, the leader of the Voltron, the paladin of the Black Lion.

Then something clicked in his mind.

— Wait. “Yordam Bering exus.” Is the message yours?

— Where’s the rest of the Galras.

Asked the sentinel.

Without understanding the reason for the question, Keith answered.

— They are still on the planet Ryker. Why?

— Planeta Riker.

Repeated the sentinel. Then from behind it revealed the beast that without wasting time attacked Keith throwing the sentry on him.

With a quick reflection he cut the robot in half. But the beast’s claws moved quickly towards Keith, who narrowly swerved, using the jet pack to get out of there along with Kosmo who came right behind.

The beast has sent an extremely powerful beam toward them with intent to kill. Kosmo teleported at the last second and Keith used the shield of his armor to protect himself. However the power was so much, that he was flung subways ahead when he blocked and hit directly into a wall.

— Ah!

Unrelentlessly another lightning bolt came towards him, and Keith escaped by a graze.

The wall next to you was easily destroyed.

Leaving for the attack, Keith went towards the beast and moved the sword as hard as he could. However his target teleported, which left him lost for a few seconds.

She reappeared behind Keith and was about to claw her claws into him.

As it all happened fast, Keith didn’t react fast enough and would be hit by the beast. But for your luck, Kosmo resurfaced and the teleport beamed out of there, saving him.

*In the control room*

— Keith and I were communicating, but then the connection fell out. It must have been the beast. You saw it, didn’t you?

Said Pidge

— Ah, you bet! We saw that ugly face in front of us!

Exclaimed Lance.

— We just saw that thing annihilate one of my soldiers in an instant! How did you three manage to escape unharmed?

Asked Lahn.

— I don’t know! Maybe luck?

Said Mikan.

— Luck?!

Asked ironically Lahn, with a twinge of irritation in his voice, directly to Mikan.

— I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have opined!

Before anyone could say anything about her not having to apologize, a tremor made everyone alert.

— What’s going on now?

Asked Hunk.

Pidge turned to the panel and with his eyes wide answered.

— The ship is moving and is heading towards Lahn’s base!

Before anyone could process that information completely, Keith came up with Kosmo.

— Keith! Hallelujah, it’s you! There’s a monster on the ship!

Said Hunk in a mixture of relief and dread.

— The base you sent your fleet to was Ranveig’s base?

Asked Keith as soon as he got close to Lahn.

— It was yes.

With a scared look Keith spoke.

— I don’t believe it!

— Keith, what’s going on?

Asked Allura.

— The creature on the ship is a super-weapon designed to destroy only galras.

Explained Keith.

— But Ranveig would never do such a thing!

Said Lahn.

— Ranveig found the creature in the quantum abyss and experimented on it with the quintessence of the lotor. He trained her to defeat the enemy galras, but he could not control her. The beast could not distinguish the opponents from the allies.

— How do you know so much about this monster superweapon, Keith?

Asked Lance.

— Because Krolia and I let her loose while escaping from Ranveig’s base. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.

He answered.

— You always wanted this! Something to get rid of the galras for you!

Said angry, Lahn.

— When will you understand that we are not your enemies?

Asked Lance.

— Pidge, you have to initiate the self-destruct protocol. We need to destroy the ship and the monster immediately.

Declared Keith.

— Fine, I’ll take it. When I start we’ll have two doboches to get off the ship.

— Two hours? Isn’t that shadow time?

Asked Lance.

— Minutes!

They all said it at the same time.

— What? There won’t be time to get out!

Said Lance terrified.

— Let’s go away.

Pidge said as soon as the countdown started. However, they couldn’t even get out of there, because the beast was right in front of them.

She roared loud and attacked.

His target was Lahn, who was saved by Allura, who used his beyard to get him out.

Kosmo tried to attack him, but the thing held him down with its tail, trying to crush him.

Lance was quick and began to shoot allowing Kosmo to loosen up. But in return the beast threw a bolt of lightning toward Lance who barely escaped.

— Come on!

It was the only thing he said as he accompanied the others and left the room. Due to the count for self-destruction, the door began to close. Keith and Lahn were still heading for the exit when it started to close.

Unfortunately it closed before they could get through.

All the others looked at the door with wide eyes. They were distressed thinking of what could happen to both of them.

— How much farther to blow up Pidge?

Asked Lance.

— 60 tics.

— Not this one!

Said Mikan.

— We’ve got to get them out of there. 

Said Hunk and Pidge agreed. She tried to open the door by force, but the thing stopped.

— That thing overrode my protocol!

— We’ll use the Bayards. 

On the other side of the room Keith and Lahn tried to open the door by force.

— Keith, let's save you guys!

Said Lance on the comm.

— Stay away from the door!

Said Hunk.

Lance and Hunk were shooting as hard as they could.

Meanwhile, the two of them inside the room were trying to escape the creature.

She threw a bolt of lightning toward Lahn, but Keith pushed him into place and used the shield to protect himself. Yet he was thrown and hit the wall directly again.

Heading towards Lahn, the thing prepared to kill him.

— Victory or death!

Shouted.

But Keith got in the front to protect him and turned his Bayard into a gun by shooting the thing and sending it away.

When he believed she wouldn’t attack them for a while, he turned to Lahn and spoke.

— Do you trust me now?

Lahn said nothing, but his expression indicated that he did not disregard those words.

— Paladins, clear the way. We’re coming!

Said Keith and shot the door opening a perfect hole in it.

The two passed and along with the others headed for their nearest exit.

— Ten tics.

Informed Pidge.

— The cargo compartment is the nearest exit.

Said Allura.

Then a roar can be heard and everyone already knew what was behind them.

Shooting with everything he could, the bloodthirsty beast moved at full speed.

—BFive ticks! It won't work!

Said Pidge desperate.

In one last play, Keith shot the wall and the hole caused the massive air pressure to suck them right into it.

The beast was still after them.

The countdown ended, and everything started to explode.

As the last one passed through the hole, a compartment box sealed the hole and, lucky for everyone, the beast was trapped inside.

So at this very moment the ship exploded completely and her force sent everyone floating away.

The Lions arrived on time and collected everyone safely and flew away from the explosion.

Without taking a last look back, they left.

*A few hours later*

— The Galra Empire has been decimated, but the warriors of the Empire are necessary for the maintenance of stability. The paladins risked themselves for me twice, and yet I questioned their intent. And I was wrong. Now I declare loyalty to the united front of Voltron’s alliance. And I encourage you all to do the same. 

Declared Lahn to the Galras. At the end of his speech everyone applauded.

After a few more hours, everyone boarded back in the Atlas and left Lahn’s base.

In the control room, they discussed their next actions.

I downloaded some information from that cruiser. Maybe there are other beasts of Honerva out there.

Said Pidge.

— Another beast like the one that attacked the Earth?

Asked Lance.

— It’s what I feared. Shiro, we need to redefine our goal and track where they’re coming from.

Said Allura.

— Are you sure it’s from a beast robot that this information speaks of?

Asked Shiro to Pidge.

— I’m not sure, but according to this log, some Galras spotted a giant robot that fits the description perfectly. They even mention a similar weapon.

— There may be other altean pilots in the beasts. We need to investigate.

Said Allura.

— Thousands of lives are waiting to be released from what remains of the Galra Empire. We cannot change our mission like this.

Stated Shiro.

— Though it may not be necessary.

— What do you mean Keith?

Asked Shiro.

— Let’s split up. The atlas continue working with the galras while Voltron goes after Honerva and her beasts.

— But they will be alone, without reinforcements.

Said Shiro.

— we’ll be fine. Voltron is now stronger than ever.

Said Keith.

h4>To be continued


End file.
